


Aliens, Earps and Alcohol

by creampuff1698



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Wayhaught - Freeform, i will add character tags as they get added to the story, it gets gayer as it goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creampuff1698/pseuds/creampuff1698
Summary: Supergirl and Alex find themselves in Purgatory as the DEO and Black Badge Division team up on a mission. Friends are made and drinking at Shortys quickly ensues.





	1. Purgatory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nicolefrickinghaught](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolefrickinghaught/gifts).



> The Earps and Danvers meet to cause chaos together in Purgatory and National City later on.

“Supergirl, Agent Danvers, you are needed in the town Purgatory, the Black Badge Division could do with your assistance and knowledge of aliens,” J’onn paused to look at the DEO monitor,

“They have an unidentified alien on their hands, something very different to what they’re used to dealing with in that town. So far it hasn’t been hostile but we need to find out why it’s there. It’s up to you two to decide whether it needs to be brought back to the DEO.” Alex nodded before walking out the office, Kara quickly on her tail. She was preparing to take off when Alex stopped her and lightly grabbed her arm,

 “Don’t go yet, we’re going to Purgatory, it’s quite a way and I need to pack, besides the alien isn’t hostile so you can wait for an hour at least Kara, and you’ve never been there before and I have.” The hero huffed and pouted at her, but Alex was content her sister wasn’t going to go anywhere yet. She let go of Kara and gave her a small smile.

 “Since when have you been there?” Kara questioned. They walked together out of the DEO main entrance.

 “It was a while back; before you knew about the DEO,” Alex hesitated, her eyebrows knitted together in thought, “I think I told you I’d gone to do some lab research in the field, collect some samples, and well, that was half true. I worked alongside a guy named Dolls for a couple of days, and if he’s still there he will probably be I charge of this case.” Kara decided that answer was good enough.

 “I’ll see you back at your apartment Alex.” Kara called to her sister who was starting her motorbike, before flying up into the heart of National City.

 

Alex and Kara finally left Alex’s apartment an hour and a half later, fully packed and armed. Alex had rung her girlfriend, Maggie, to let her know where she was going as Kara took off and headed out of the city. Alex soon followed on the ground, leather clad, on her motorcycle.

 

* * *

Alex skidded her bike to a halt outside the Purgatory police station, creating a huge dust cloud. She was removing her helmet when Kara landed beside her. From what Kara could see, the town was the complete opposite of the City she was used to, and the police station was definitely a lot smaller than where Maggie worked at the NCPD. Alex was taking her bags off the back of the bike when they heard the station door open.

 “Supergirl, we’re glad you’re here.” A tall, red haired police woman appeared in the doorway, hands on her belt. She smiled warmly at them as another woman appeared beside her, brown haired, leather jacket, eating a powered doughnut. The police officer stepped forward to introduce herself.

 “Officer Haught, but its Nicole off the clock, and this is Wynonna Earp. You’re Agent Danvers I presume, we weren’t sure if Supergirl would be coming alone or not.” Kara and Alex each shook Nicole’s hand in turn, Wynonna gave a slight wave and smirk and finished eating her doughnut.

 “If you wanna come bring those bags inside and we can talk,” Wynonna turned and opened the door, Kara almost skipped inside, Alex picked up her bags and Nicole smiled at her as she passed. On entering the police station, they passed the main desk which Nicole stepped behind and began to sort out some papers.

 “I’ve still got some reports to do for Nedley, you can start without me.” She sat down at the desk as everyone else filtered into the Black Badge Division office where Dolls was waiting for them.

 

“Supergirl, Agent Danvers.” Dolls and Alex exchanged a nod. Wynonna slipped through the door last and stood at the back, fiddling with her gun. Kara wandered around the small office, looking at the walls of research. The way this division organised things was a lot different to the DEO. Dolls cleared his throat and the three girls looked his way.

 “We have suspected alien activity from a barn that’s not too far from here, we haven’t been down there in person yet because we don’t have the correct resources to deal with things that aren’t revenants. Which is where you two and your expertise come in.”

 “Yeah the only thing we need round here for revenants round here is me and peacemaker.” Wynonna twirled her gun and almost dropped it, Dolls rolled his eyes. Kara stepped forward arms folded,

 “Would you like me to fly out to the barn and check it out.”

 “We would appreciate that Supergirl. Wynonna take Agent Danvers to the truck, Supergirl may need backup.” Wynonna gave him mock salute and put her gun in her belt. Dolls turned to fully face Kara,

 “The barn is due East of here, good luck.” With that Kara left the building and took off, passing Nicole on the way out. She watched mesmerised as the hero disappeared into the distance, not noticing the others exit the office.

 “Are you coming Haught, we might need you, plus you need to drive” Wynonna called. It didn’t take a detective to know why Wynonna wasn’t allowed to drive on this occasion as she seemed to have made a bottle of whisky appear from nowhere. The officer smiled and hopped up from her desk, the reports could wait, she was going to help a superhero.

 

The three girls got sat in the front of the truck with Nicole behind the wheel. Alex was checking her gun and mentally preparing for any eventuality, the last thing she was going to do was let Kara get hurt from an unknown threat.

 The engine starting pulled Alex out of her train of thought. They started to head East out of the town after Supergirl. After a moment, Wynonna broke the silence that had fallen between them.

 “After this is dealt with and when Dolls lets us go, you should come to Shortys with us for a drink.” Wynonna set the bottle down on the dashboard, Nicole grinned. “You know I’ll come with you, Waverly’s working tonight.”

 “You and Waverly, I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.”

“Who is Waverly?” Alex saw Nicole’s face visibly light up every time the name was mentioned.

“My sister, and her girlfriend.” Wynonna smirked as the officer’s face turned as red as her hair, a grin still plastered across her face.

“They’re still in the honeymoon phase, can’t get enough of each other, it’s a bit annoying really, but I won’t go into details.” Alex smiled to herself, these two certainly seemed to take the stress off the mission they were on. She wasn’t ready to talk about her relationship with Maggie so openly with people who were practically strangers, not just yet, but she was happy that they made her feel so comfortable around them even if they didn’t realise they were doing it.

 “I guess I could come with you, we are supposed to be staying a few days. A few drinks later couldn’t hurt.”

 

Nicole suddenly pulled the truck to a stop as Kara landed in the middle of the road in front of them. The alien was now stood outside the barn in full view, staring at the ground. Alex was already out the truck and standing next to her sister, gun aimed at the alien. Wynonna was soon to follow, under strict orders not to shoot unless absolutely necessary.

Kara slowly approached the alien, she didn’t want to start a fight if she could just talk to it. She got about six feet away and before she could start speaking, the alien’s eyes snapped up. But it wasn’t looking at Kara, it was looking straight past her at Wynonna. It grunted and lurched forward towards the Earp heir. Wynonna had her gun held up with both hands at arm’s length, preparing to shoot.

 “Wait!” Kara was almost instantly standing in front of Wynonna, arms outstretched and looking at the alien.

 “We don’t want to hurt you, we just want to know, why you’re here.” Kara spoke calmly and kept its gaze, still stood protectively in front of Wynonna. Alex in the meantime had called the DEO to let J’onn know the situation.

 

“We can find you a place to stay in National City, you’ll be welcome there, there are others like you.” Wynonna slowly lowered her gun and the alien seemed to visibly relax.


	2. Shortys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is confused, Kara teases her, drinks are had

The journey back to the police station was an interesting one, Alex had to sit in the back with the alien, who didn’t speak much, only glared at Wynonna and her gun until she agreed to put it away. Wynonna sat in the front constantly checking the rear-view mirror. Nicole drove and Kara followed the truck.

After Alex had organised the alien a safe trip back to National City, with other DEO agents, she was sat in the BBD Office. While on the phone with J’onn making the arrangements, he had been adamant that she stay in the small town for a while, have a vacation of sorts, since she was there anyway and the DEO already booked the rooms for a longer stay. The DEO agent did take some convincing but she was happy to stay and Kara seemed over the moon about it and immediately set off to find their room. So now Alex was picking up her bags from the BBD Office floor where she left them, ready to take them to where her and Kara would be staying, when Nicole and another girl had stepped into the office. The other girl Alex assumed to be Waverly, the deputy’s girlfriend and the other Earp sister.

“Waverly this is Agent Alex Danvers, she accompanied Supergirl.” Waverly approached her with a friendly grin and an outstretched hand, which Alex put one bag down to shake in greeting.

“Sorry I wasn’t here for the action, I was on my shift at Shortys.” Waverly looked back at Nicole and she put her arm around the shorter woman. Alex smiled, and slung one of her bags over her shoulder.

“Looks like I’m still staying a bit longer, so maybe after I drop this stuff off,” she gestured to all the bags, “you could show me this Shortys bar, unless you don’t want to go back, after being there all day.”

“There’s a difference between working and drinking; we could definitely take you. Wynonna will probably already be there knowing her.” Waverly admitted.

“In fact, you and your sister might want to get there quick before she drinks the place dry.” Nicole added with a smirk and Waverly laughed. Alex froze suddenly, eyes wide, did Nicole just say her sister? She bit her lip and looked up checking the office door was closed. Many possibilities were running through her mind.

“What do you mean, my sister?” Alex questioned, looking them both in the eye in turn. Waverly shifted under Alex’s glare and looked up at Nicole standing by her side.

“Uh um well, when your boss, J’onn rang ahead, and thought it best that the Black Badge Division knew her identity in case anything was to happen to her, since we’re quite a distance from your facility and we had no idea what situation we were dealing with, we already signed the paperwork, Dolls sent it back yesterday, I just thought you knew that we knew.” Nicole explained and Alex frowned.

“So how many people know exactly?” She was definitely going to be having words with J’onn about this.

“Well there’s me, Waverly, Wynonna and Dolls and Doc, you’ll meet Doc soon he might be at Shortys, no one else knows a thing, everyone signed the DEO paperwork.” Alex nodded, her features relaxed. Them knowing would make their stay easier, she trusted the Black Badge Division and so did the rest of the DEO. Kara would be able to wear regular clothes and could enjoy her free time without questions. Maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing they knew after all.

“Okay, well I’m going to go talk to Kara, we’ll see you at the bar later.”

Nicole and Waverly nodded in understanding and exited the office with her.

 

Leaving the others at the police station door, Alex walked the short distance to the accommodation they’d booked. Just as she was expecting Kara had already made herself at home, having already claimed one of the two single beds in the tiny room. She was now wearing a sweater and jeans and her lead lined glasses. Placing the bags down she looked around the room and then to Kara.

“Did you know all of the Black Badge Division know your real identity?”

“Of course, you were there when J’onn told us both.” Alex racked her memory, she would not forget something as crucial as a conversation about Kara’s identity. Then realisation dawned on Kara and she started to giggle, Alex’s confused face just made her laugh even more.

“Kara, please tell me what’s going on.” The superhero had to take a second to calm herself down before she could speak.

“I know exactly why you don’t remember, you were too busy daydreaming about Maggie.” Kara was in fits of laughter again and it was then Alex could vaguely remember what happened. Maggie had text her just before they got their briefing from J’onn she was still thinking about it when he must’ve mentioned that he sent the Black Badge Division the confidentiality paperwork.

“I’m really glad she makes you happy Alex.” The younger sister smiled. “But you can’t let her make you lose your focus all the time.”

“Oh, I don’t know Kara,” Alex smirked, “Maggie’s very very good at making me lose my focus.”

“Ew Alex! I did not need to know that.” Kara picked up the pillow from the bed she was sitting on threw it at Alex, hitting her square in the face. Alex laughed and chucked it back on the bed.

Kara pointed an accusing finger at her and jumped up. “We are changing the subject right now.”

“Okay, how about I get changed and we head to the bar, I know you’re probably starving and I already told Nicole we would meet them there.” Kara’s eyes lit up.

“Do you think they’ll have pot stickers, pizza and ice cream?”

“I’m sure you’ll be able to find at least one of those things.” Alex replied, she had just picked up a pile of clothes from the top of her bag and was on her way to the small bathroom to change.

When Alex left the bathroom minutes later, she found Kara sat on her bed, knees up to her chin, grinning widely at her phone screen. When she saw her sister had returned, she rather too quickly stuffed the phone away in her pocket and stood up. Alex raised an eyebrow.

“So,” Kara began, “Ready to go?”

“Whenever you are.” Alex slipped on her leather jacket and the pair headed out the door.

 

On the way to Shortys, they didn’t talk much because Kara was taking everything in from her surroundings, she had never seen a place quite like it, and she loved it. She was in a very good mood and Alex wondered if it was just to do with the fact they were in a new place or whether whatever was on Kara’s phone earlier had anything to do with it.

When they arrived, Kara went bounding up to the bar where Wynonna, Nicole and Waverly were to greet them, Nicole was no longer in her uniform and had her hair down, and Waverly had changed out of her Shortys work shirt.

“So, this is what Supergirl looks like on a regular day.”

“That’s right.” Kara grinned, “I’m just your regular Catco reporter on vacation.”

All five of them got drinks from Gus who was behind the bar and Kara got plenty of snacks, and then found a booth at the back of the bar. Nicole and Waverly sat opposite Wynonna, Kara and Alex.

Alex picked at the label on her bottle before looking across the table.

“I’m sorry about the confusion earlier, I spoke to Kara and she told me that I was told about the paperwork, but I wasn’t paying attention at the time.” Alex gave an apologetic smile.

“Yeah, she was too distracted, thinking about her girlfriend.” Kara teased.

At the mention of ‘girlfriend’ Nicole and Waverly looked at each other Wynonna thumped Alex on the back making her almost choke on a mouthful of beer.

“She hot Alex?” Wynonna smirked and Waverly kicked her under the table.

“You two been together long?” Nicole asked as the sisters bickered.

“A few months.” Alex pulled up a photo of Maggie on her phone to show them. Recognition and excitement immediately dawned on Nicole’s face.

“No way, is that Maggie Sawyer? We trained together at the academy, I haven’t seen her for at least three years, how did you two meet?”

“She trespassed on my crime scene.”

Nicole laughed, “Of course she did, I should’ve expected that from her.”

* * *

 

Alex offered to get the next round of drinks, Kara got up to help her. Once they were out of the earshot of the table, Kara giggled.

“Just wait until I challenge them all to a drinking competition later.”

“Oh no Kara, you know how that ends.” Alex frowned and was met with a pout, the super pout that only Kara Danvers could do. Alex sighed and held up her hands in defeat.

“You’re carrying them all home if they pass out alright.”

“Alright!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)


	3. Shortys pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pool is played, alcohol is drunk and Kara gets a phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so late, I have 9 chapters planned up to now but finding the time to actually write them is hard.  
> I'll try not to leave it as long for the next one, but I will write them all eventually, this fic won't just be left unfinished

A fair few rounds had been drunk and everyone except Kara was starting to feel its buzz since it was regular human alcohol. It was clear to her however some could handle more of their drink than others. Wynonna had promised before the end of the night they were going to source some alien alcohol from somewhere, because she did not want to be out drunk by someone who was not an Earp.

Alex eventually invited Wynonna to play pool, and meanwhile they could get the tables next round of drinks from the bar. Once the two elder sisters had left the small booth, Waverly and Nicole were left opposite Kara. The younger Earp tapped her fingers on the table in thought. She then leaned over the table towards the blonde Kryptonian.

“I study dead languages in my spare time, I don’t know if you knew that or not, I’m not sure what information you got about us but anyway, to get to the point, I guess I was curious about your native language from your home planet, I guess it’s not a dead language per-se but I mean it kind of is if you’re the only person alive who can speak it?” Waverly widened her eyes as the last word left her mouth, “I’m so sorry that was insensitive of me!” she looked up at Kara with a sorry expression.

Kara smiled questioningly, and reached her hand across the table and placed it on the small brunettes, she had never met anyone so excited by her planets language, so she could definitely excuse her blunder,  
“I guess I could teach you a few phrases at some point if you’re really interested.” At this Waverly’s face lit up and she was practically bouncing in her seat with excitement for the concept of learning a language from outer space. Nicole grinned at them both and affectionately wrapped her arms around Waverly from behind giving her a hug.

“Maybe you should wait until the morning at least, I know an Earp can hold her drink but a Haught can’t and you’ll be here all night if you start.” Nicole was beginning to slur her words.  
“Maybe you’re right.” The Kryptonian smiled at the two girls getting lost in their own world, looking adoringly at one another. Kara then glanced around the room until she spotted her sister and the elder Earp.

Wynonna brought over their next round and took hers over to the pool table where Alex was waiting. Champ Hardy was already trying to chat up the pretty brunette lady from out of town, but Wynonna walking in his direction with a hostile scowl combined with Alex’s glare and increased grip on her drink soon sent him packing.  
“You know him?” Alex questioned as Wynonna folded her arms.  
“Waverly’s ex, you should’ve seen Nicole take a swing at him in the middle of a party when he made some remark about their relationship, it was brutal.” She took a long swig of her drink.  
“No wonder he ran when he saw you coming.” Alex remarked and Wynonna raised an eyebrow.  
“From what I’ve heard about you Agent Danvers, you would’ve had no trouble dealing with him on your own.” They both laughed and Alex thought back to the time in the alien bar when she slammed that guy’s head on the table and held him down with a chair so she could find Maggie even before they were dating. She’d have to share that story later. They soon finished their drinks and started to arrange the balls on the pool table to start a game as Kara made her way over to them from the booth.

“You two seem to be having a good time over here.” Kara leant against the wall by the table. Wynonna reached for a cue and got ready for her turn.  
“Yeah, we seem to have a few things in common.” Wynonna smirked as she potted a ball on the break shot.  
“Accuracy in pool being one of them, nice shot.”  
“Think you can do better?” Alex cracked her knuckles, and picked up her cue.  
“I know I can do better.” Kara watched them amused, her phone suddenly started to buzz in her pocket. She looked at the lock screen and smiled as a familiar face was smiling back.  
“I’m just going to step outside Alex, I won’t be long.” Her sister however seemed so wrapped up in the game she just hummed in response.

She stepped outside Shorty’s and answered the phone.

“Hi Lena.”

“Kara, good to hear your voice, I came by your apartment today after we text and you weren’t home, so I thought I’d ring to check you were alright.”

“Oh, it completely slipped my mind to tell you, I’m just out of the city for a few days, sorry Lena, could we rearrange tomorrow’s lunch?”

“Of course, Kara, this seems a very last minute arrangement, are you there with work?”

“Yeah something like that, can we do lunch next Thursday instead?”

“I’ll get Jess to make sure I’m free, I’ll see you then Kara.”

“Bye Lena, and thank you, for checking on me.”

“What are friends for. See you soon Kara.”

 

She didn’t realise how widely she was smiling until she stepped back inside of the bar. She bit her lip and hoped Alex wouldn’t question her about it just yet. She didn’t need a lecture about trusting a Luthor tonight.

Waverly and Nicole had joined Alex and Wynonna at the pool table. Nicole had taken Alex’s side because of Maggie and Waverly was cheering on her sister. Alex just missed a very tricky shot by millimetres and the Earp sisters high fived, if Wynonna got the next two, they’d have the victory. Kara had to stop herself from using her powers to fix the game. Wynonna potted the last balls easily.

“And the Earp winning streak continues, drinks are on the loser.” Alex shook hands with the winner and congratulated her.  
“As long as I can still beat my girlfriend, I don’t mind losing to you.” She sighed and smiled, “I guess I’m buying drinks then.”

After Alex’s losing round, they all sat back in the original booth, Kara had suggested her drinking competition as soon as they had sat back down. Wynonna immediately got up to order shots, she disappeared for quite a while, when she eventually did come back, she had shots for everyone including a scarily fluorescent yellow one for Kara. She placed them down and slapped the Kryptonian on the back.  
“Don’t ask where I got it, but that’ll get your alien senses tingling.” Everyone else all had a regular shot of their choice. They counted to three and downed them. Kara blinked, she looked at the glass in her hand, still glowing from the yellow liquid. That stuff was stronger than even the alien alcohol she got back in National City. She could see everyone’s eyes on her watching her reaction.

“Do you know what was in that?” The burning sensation of the substance in her throat wasn’t going to go away any time soon. She swallowed hard.

“Absolutely no idea.” Wynonna declared. “Your turn to buy a round Nicole.”

Waverly went with Nicole to the bar, Wynonna was left in the booth with the Danvers sisters, she watched. There was a relaxed silence surrounding the three, they all felt comfortable in each other’s presence even though they hadn’t known each other long. Alex reached for Kara’s glass to look at the remaining contents.

“This looks like something you would find at an alien crime scene.”

“You never know, it might be from one.” Wynonna shrugged,

“Reaally?” Kara slurred, Alex looked back at the glass in her hand.

“That’s some fast acting stuff.” Wynonna winked,  
“How else was I going to win this competition.”

“Oh do they sell pot stickers or ice cream here?” Kara suddenly remembered her stomach.

“I’ll go and find out Kara.” Alex got up and joined Waverly and Nicole at the bar.

A few minutes later the three returned with three shots each for everyone, nothing fluorescent this time however and a large bowl of ice cream for Kara. They shuffled around in the booth to let them back in, and handed round the shots. Kara downed her first one and had almost eaten half her ice cream, when her phone vibrated again. She picked it up and a wide grin appeared on her face. She stared at her phone for quite a while zoning out of the others conversation. When she looked up again, all the drinks had been replaced. Kara was amused at how drunk Nicole now was, she was almost passed out, Wynonna was still holding her own quite well, Waverly was getting giggly playing with Nicole’s hair, and Alex was definitely going to need help getting home tonight.

“I think Wave and I are going to get going.” Nicole announced as she peeled herself from the seat and stumbled out the booth, Waverly said her goodbyes and gave everyone a hug. Kara concentrated hard in her drunken state to not squeeze her too hard.

“See you all tomorrow, probably not bright and early. Also, we can talk about me learning some Kryptonian right Kara.” She giggled and took Nicole’s hand.

“Yeah, absolutely.”

The remaining three watched them go. Kara knew it was probably time to get Alex out of here as well, before she had much more to drink. They said goodbye to Wynonna, who then went back to the bar to see if she could find Doc or Dolls.

The Danvers sisters made their way out of Shortys and back across to their accommodation with minor incident. Kara only broke one paving stone with her fist when she fell over. 

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be most appreciated, I'll try to update this fic as much as I can.


End file.
